Seven Realms (1) - The Queen's Consort
by ofbooksandpages
Summary: Han returns from a mission, as an unknown, powerful enemy reveals itself and threatens Raisa and the recovery of the Fells. The Seven Realms Series Belongs to Cinda Williams Chima.
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

Han stumbled into the room, silent as a cat. Years of being streetlord had gifted him with the quietest of feet; he could glide into any situation unnoticed. However, someone who knew that Han's party would be traveling there had ambushed them, and being caught by surprise did not make him happy. Whoever knew his movements could have intelligence on Raisa's comings and going too. That was dangerous, and could potentially compromise her safety.

He sighed quietly, before peering into the huge room at the ornate bed at the far end. A small figure, far too tiny for such an enormous bed, was cloaked in shadows. Raisa was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling gently. He smiled, before shedding his muddy clothing; it was all covered in blood and other gore. Limping slightly, he crawled in beneath the covers next to his wife, and was peacefully asleep in seconds.

Raisa woke up with a familiar weight pressed against her waist, and her back tucked into a crevice seemingly designed for me. Han was curled around her, arm slung over her waist, fast asleep, with his lips pressed against her ear. Joy filled her as she realized he'd returned from the mission safely, worry had been choking her at their first separation since their marriage, and she'd secretly feared he wouldn't return to her and the life of responsibility and trouble she'd chosen. As Queen, she had innumerable responsibilities thrust upon her, and as her consort, Han would also be expected to deal with a large number of tasks.

She turned in his arms to stare at him before realizing that he was covered in bruises and scrapes. Shoving the blanket down, she gasped in horror at the bandages wrapped around his torso and leg. She was going to kill him. No, she would force him down to the healer, make sure he was perfectly safe, and _then_ she would kill him.

Han stirred against her, before opening his eyes and yawning. "Morning highness, " he quipped in amusement, before leaning in to kiss her.

She slapped him away with an angry cry, "Hanson Alister! You better explain this!" She gestured along his body in terror and fury.

Han grinned, "Well, you see, as a handsome young daredevil type of man, I usually run into a little bit of trouble. Don't worry about it overmuch; I'll be back to my impulsive, debonair self in no time." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Raisa was unable to contain her blush, before snapping back more angrily. "Absolutely not! You are the Queen's consort and expected to behave as such!" She wavered slightly, "You know I can't lose you. Not that I finally have you…" She broke off and stared away.

Han gathered her hands and pulled them to his mouth, kissing them softly. She balled them into fists and began to pull away, but instead he simply tugged her nearer and wrapped her up, placing her firmly in his lap. She pressed her face into his bare chest, right under his amulet, and he rocked her back and forth in silence.

Finally, she tugged away, and begged, "Please Han, will you go down soon and have a healer look at you. What happened? You know the council will require a full briefing and everyone's already so afraid about my security. I have the Gray Wolves, and Cat protects me too. I don't need more, what about my people and you?"

Han glanced away and hesitated before replying, "Raisa, they knew we were going to be there. They could know about your trips out of the castle, they could even know about your movements inside the castle! Until we know what we're up against, I think you should stay inside. We don't know who they are, or where they're getting their information. It's not safe!"

"Han! If it's not safe for me, then who will protect my innocent people? They're depending on me! You of all people should know that! I won't hide myself away. There is far too much to do, I have to clean up the mess my Kingdom and people have become. We're all divided, and my mother never took care of a damn thing. So many things have been ignored Han, I can't just sit back because you all are worried about my _safety_, " she finished passionately.

She sank down, breathing hard after her outburst, before whispering, "I can't do it alone."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

**AN: This is the second chapter, Raisa is struggling to rebuild the Fells, all while Han worries over the threat still looming over their heads. Dedicated to:**

**Jezebele Destiny White - Thank you so much! I agree, there are not enough Seven Realms fics, I absolutely love Han and Raisa too! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Alatum Laminis - Thank you so much for your tough but inspiring words. I have full intentions of finishing my stories, where they will take me I have yet to know. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Han was quiet as he regarded Raisa. She was sitting very stoically as the council members each brought up their complaints, but he could tell she was barely paying attention.

Lord something-or-the-other was blathering on about amulet prices and more drama among the clans, frankly Han was sick of it. He started forward. When he reached the back of Raisa's chair everyone fell silent. He stared at each of them in the eye, daring them to say something to him. When it was apparent there were no objections, he began speaking.

"My lords, ladies. It's a long repair process for the Fells. Damage, centuries in the making, has worn us down and we are no longer a united people. The clans are no more heathens, than you are; they simply have a better appreciation for natural phenomena. You are more urban, rooted in the city, not more sophisticated or elegant. No more superior than anybody of the clans. The clans are fierce protectors of our queen; they are brilliant crafts-makers. We are as dependent on their products, as they are on our patronage. I believe for that reason, we must hold a festival, to welcome them and to help unite our divided country. All should be invited."

The room erupted into arguing. Raisa let it continue for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Han. She hadn't expected this, and was guessing that he'd made up the idea on the spot. But, as she quickly considered it, she realized it was a fantastic idea.

Objections rained on her, as the council members spoke at once.

"Too expensive!"

"Can't invite the clans in, who knows how it'll end!"

"The city would be in uproar!"

"We can't have a party in the midst of our rebirth! Fellsmarch is only just beginning to recover!"

Raisa coolly lifted her hands, and conversation ceased. Han grinned at the gleam in her eye, she would have all of them eating out of her hand in minutes. "Pray tell, when a child is born, what do the parents and loved ones do?"

The council froze, confused by the question. "Your majesty?" Lord Klexen inquired timidly.

Raisa turned to him, "When a newborn baby is first named, isn't there a christening party? Don't the people celebrate the birth and the new life?" She leaned forward, "The Fells are being reborn, and we must help the people understand that this new life is a thing to celebrate! There will be food, dancing, and merriment! As to the matter of expense, we will hire people from the city! The struggling bakeries can be commissioned for pastries! The unemployed seamstresses can create huge banners and display their work! The clans can come and set up booths to sell their products! The expense will not matter if we are helping to jumpstart our stagnated economy! This will provide a method to shake of years of halted growth and hostile conflict. Han is correct, the clans and the city folk must learn to trust one another! For centuries we have fought bitterly, disunited, we nearly fell to the threat the rogue wizards posed! We united for once and defeated the greatest threat the Fells ever saw, but then we simply fell apart again! This is the perfect solution. We could either continue our inaction, as cowards, or invite something new, that could change the fate of our country. You decide."

The council stared at her warily, before beginning to nod in reluctant agreement. Raisa was secretly thrilled, but she couldn't show too much happiness. They had a lot of work to do.

Two hours later, Raisa and Han walked away from the meeting. Her hair was all rumpled, she had kept running her fingers through it as they'd discussed and bounced ideas, but he knew she was happy from the way she was smiling. They'd all decided on a plausible date, and in one month, the Fells would see one of the biggest festivals in its history. Han was going to gather the street gangs, and ask them to scout out businesses and restaurants that were owned by honest people, but were struggling financially. Raisa wanted her people to be involved in this festival, it was for the Fells and she wanted no products other than those produced strictly by the Fells.

The mercenaries hired by General Klemath were a clear example of what as needed to restart the Fells. After Raisa had sent all the mercenaries back, she had immediately conferred power to her trusted Captain Amon Byrne to find loyal people of the Fells. The new jobs had already started fostering the patriotic spirit, and Raisa was searching for other new ways to promote the Fells. If anyone could do it, Raisa could. She was absolutely fearless he thought in amusement. But even so…the memory of the ambush came back to him. Planned. But planned by whom? The war with Gerard Montaigne was over; he'd been completely routed. The Ardenine armies had been destroyed, and the Fells was beginning the slow process of revival after war. So this new mysterious threat to Raisa had Han worried.

So caught up in his thoughts, Han barely noticed they were back in their room before Raisa reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked in surprise, before grinning wickedly and picking her up in his arms.

"Hanalea's bones," Raisa said, "that was absolutely mind-numbing."

"Really?" Han teased, "I hadn't noticed. I thought planning a citywide party was absolutely fascinating."

Raisa rolled her eyes, "No, that's more an area of Mellony's interests." She thought for a second. "Mellony!" She cried, another idea began to take place. Her younger sister had been bored silly, and was still spending too much time with Micah Bayar. Han dumped her on the bed and sprawled out beside her. She rolled up onto her elbow, "What do you think? There's nothing better Mellony likes than planning a party! I'll get her to start sending invites to the clan leaders; she can also decide how to set the stalls and musicians up. She'll love it, and it'll be an excuse for a new dress!" She continued to muse out loud. "Oh, she'll be so excited!" Raisa smiled fondly at the thought of her younger sister.

Han laughed gently, "Yes, she'll love it." He looked away. Raisa, sensing it, leaned over him turned his head back to her. "Han, what's wrong?" He sighed, and pulled her on top of him so she was lying pressed to his body. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Han pressed a kiss to her little rose tattoo, before leaning back against the bed and looking into her eyes. "Raisa, what about security? This sounded like a good idea at first, but now, with an unnamed threat running amok, you could be an easy target. Fellsmarch will be a chaotic mess, people will be coming and going, there will be huge crowds. It's dangerous."

Raisa glared at him, "Han, I've been in plenty more dangerous situations! Don't be stupid, I'll be fine!" She made an irritated noise and tried to roll away, but he caught her tightly.

"No, Raisa, you don't get it! This country needs you now, more than ever before! There is no one better suited to this job, and you are the only one who can get things done on the throne right now!" He sat up pushing her down onto his lap. She was so tiny, but so powerful he thought. A true force to be reckoned with. Raisa pulled herself together and looked away.

"I see, the heir to the country is at risk. So you must save her, right!? Protect the poor, little, lost Queen?" Raisa gritted her teeth and looked away angrily.

Han grabbed her shoulders and nearly shook her in his anger and terror. "NO you bloody fool. Do you know how afraid I become at nights when you sleep next to me? The fear that you'll be stolen from me? I've had so much taken; I've made so many sacrifices. But you, Raisa? Losing you would drive me mad. I can't live without your voice in the morning; I can't live without your teasing. I can't live with how you fight for justice and how deeply you love your people. You drive me completely crazy, but no way in hell would I ever be able to carry on without you. I can't lose you. Don't you understand?" He looked at her pleading, and yanked her to his chest, not caring if he smothered her. Being apart from her for 2 weeks had nearly killed him and he just wanted to fold her up and tuck her inside him, where she would be safe.

She was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he bent down and nuzzled her neck and felt her gasp in response. "Raisa? Love?"

In response, she reached her arms up and yanked him down. Pressing her mouth to his, fiercely. They didn't leave the room for a while.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Festival Planner

**AN: Here's the next installment, sorry for the delay! Anyway, here's a glimpse of Mellony after the war, and how Raisa and her are settling their differences to bring the Fells together! 3 Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

Raisa strode down the hall to her sister's room. Han was busy taking care of actual business, while she had to attend a dress fitting. It was beyond frustrating, and Raisa hated feeling helpless. But negotiations and preparations were the clans would begin soon enough and she did want to spend time with Mellony before things got crazy. Raisa didn't understand her sister, but she still loved her.

Poking her head in, she spotted Mellony humming to herself and poring over the newest fads in fashions. Billowing skirts, intricate lace, and minuscule waistlines glared up at Raisa. Fashion was a painful, tedious invention, Raisa mused, yet Mellony absolutely thrived on it.

"Ready?" she asked Mellony.

Mellony turned around, her looks so much like Raisa's mother it was startling. Raisa missed her mother, although she hadn't made the best decisions for the Queendom. Mellony smiled charmingly, before throwing her arms around Raisa in happiness.

"Oh Rai! I'm so happy! Look at these! Aren't they beautiful! Lady Antoinette promised she'd make a dress for me just like this one, except in rose pink!" Gesturing wildly at the papers, Mellony, pointed out a lacey dress with a daring neckline.

Raisa sighed, her sister was nearly grown, and was madly in love with Micah Bayar. This was no doubt a ploy to get his attention, and it didn't please Raisa one bit. Raisa made a mental note to instruct Lady Antoinette to pull the neckline up a bit; Mellony would no doubt be furious if Raisa brought it up now. Having no desire for fighting with Mellony right now, Raisa simply smiled and nodded.

"You'll look stunning, in it, and you might have a chance to wear it very soon." Mellony turned around at Raisa's words.

Breathlessly she exclaimed, "There's going to be a ball?!"

Raisa laughed, "Even better. I've decided to have a huge street festival, with both the people of the Fells and the Clans."

Mellony's eyes widened in shock, "A festival? Really? With fire dancers, and jugglers, and music, dancing, and market? Really?!"

"Oh yes, all that and more." Raisa murmured mischeviously. "Mellony, I also have a favor to ask…this is a very delicate situation, with the Clans and the city people coming into full contact for the first time in years really. I'm going to need someone who can help me plan things perfectly."

"Oh." Mellony said thoughtfully. "Maybe, Jeannie can help?" Jeannie was the one who planned the balls and parties at the palace. She was excellently organized, but Raisa inherently knew that Mellony was the better choice. Mellony needed a bigger role in the kingdom, and planning a politically significant party was really the perfect thing for her to do. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was absolutely perfect.

"No, I don't want Jeannie. I want you, Mellony."

Mellony stared at Raisa in shock; she'd been ignored and overlooked for so long, treated as if weak and incapable. A chance to plan the festival, it was a dream for Mellony. Eyes wide as saucers she whispered, "Yes." Then louder, "Oh YES, absolutely! Raisa, you are the best! I get to plan everything?! The events and performers, and the themes? And the firecrackers, and games?! Oh my god, and the dancing! Raisa, I'll need an entire new wardrobe for the festival only! We have to go to Lady Antoinette now!"

Grabbing Raisa's arm in total bliss and happiness, Mellony pulled her out of the room for their dress fitting. Raisa smiled. Finally, she'd done one thing right with Mellony. Now she just had to make sure the negotiations went right, and they'd be set.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Head of the Guard

**AN: As to the concerns many have that Mellony is too naïve, I believe she is still young and of course interested in very different things from Raisa. That doesn't make her naïve but I have not dramatically changed her character. She has inner strength but she still has very different interests and talents than Raisa, and I am hoping to fully employ them.**

In about two weeks, the end of winter would approach. The Fells would warm up and come out of its stupor and the spring weather would be perfect for the festival…if it happened. Raisa was still worried about the massive number of daunting tasks she had set for herself. There was such a vast number of potentials problems and flaws in this plan. If she didn't proceed carefully, arguments and tensions between the clans and the city people could flare again.

Han smiled at the little wrinkle Raisa had between her eyebrows, she was deep in thought and it was positively endearing. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "you'll know exactly what to say to them. If anyone can manage this, it's you." He looked around before discreetly kissing the tip of her nose. "I can't stay for the meeting this time, I need to go speak with Byrne."

Inhaling a shaky breath, Raisa nodded before straightening herself. She shoved her little circlet back on her head and drew confidence into herself. She was a Grey Wolf Queen. The clan leaders would be opposed to many things she said, she just needed to show them why this festival would be beneficial to the Fells. The people had just won a war; they needed a reason to celebrate. Before walking in, she turned one last time towards Han and hugged him tightly. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled, before nudging her towards the door again. She stalked inside, ready to face a problem.

Han watched her go inside before spinning away. Although there had been no further signs of plotting against the Queen, Han still had everyone on high alert. He had secretly increased the patrols in the city, and had also informed Raisa's personal guard of a potential threat to her person. But Han had a gut feeling that it wasn't enough. Something wasn't adding up with the attack on him, he knew he was missing something. The Queen had many enemies, but this was something…different. And Han was going to find out what and destroy it, or die protecting Raisa.

He knocked on the door to Amon Byrne's department. Han knew he and Byrne had not gotten on well in the past, but they now had an implicit agreement and a shaky friendship. Byrne was loyal and intelligent, and Han trusted him to protect Raisa, just as Amon trusted Han to take care of her.

Amon was bent over some papers with one of his men standing jotting down requests. "Remember to put more men stationed at the marketplace once this blasted cold weather ends and the outdoor markets open once more." He rubbed the back of his neck in irritation gazing at the map of Fellsmarch. "Also, remember to place barriers along the roads in the eastern sectors to prevent innocent civilians from wandering too close to the construction occurring there. I don't want any curious children or sloppy mishaps." The officer winced and snapped to attention before clicking his heels and walking out.

Han smirked at the officer and his over exaggerated obedience. Amon rolled his eyes at Hans' obvious mirth before remarking, "He's new. I keep telling him not to do that but he thinks I'm testing him. He has a new wife, who is pregnant and he's terrified of being expelled from the force." Amon snorted in amusement before shaking his head, "For some reason, they all think I'm absolutely terrifying."

Han grinned, "Well you are rather serious. You have a reputation for being stubborn too. That's why you're the captain though." Amon chuckled at Han before sinking tiredly into his chair.

"I've been looking into the description of the ambush. You never saw the attackers correct? And it was arrows that came at you from behind the hill?"

"Correct." Han nodded his agreement.

"And what exactly did you see when you went up the hill to attack the ambushers?"

Han hesitated. "It looked as if the fields had been set aflame. Huge scythes were burned, and the ground was scarred as if by magic. But it was arrows that attacked us…I believe they could have been enchanted. But I don't know what could have possibly caused the fires."

Amon groaned. "If it's wizards again the clans won't agree to this festival. Everything will be in shambles once more. Who would possibly do this and why? It doesn't make sense."

Han sighed, "I know but right now, the priority is the Queen. Once the plans for the festival get set, I will get the details for the set up from Mellony. She's planning the set up. You can begin to form a plan of defense based on her plans, and you can change whatever you need to in order to maximize security."

"We wouldn't even need to worry about this if we weren't having this damn festival," Amon grumbled. He did indeed look very stressed. Han suspected that he wasn't sleeping too well worrying over the security of both the Queendom and it's rebellious ruler. "Alright." He leaned his chair on the back legs, conceding with Han. "Let's work on this and hope that things go well with Raisa."


End file.
